The present invention describes a mobile remote control device having gyroscope stabilization.
Gyroscopes are well known stabilizing devices which rotates a symmetric mass, usually a disc, about an axis. A spinning gyroscope resists changes in the orientation of rotational axis. Devices equipped with gyroscopes can balance upon a small area or point without falling over when the gyroscopic stabilizing force is greater than a rotational force tending to cause the device to fall over.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,845 describes a toy robot having movable appendages and an internal gyroscope that stabilizes the toy on a small support surface. The motions of these appendages create forces which would cause the toy robot to fall over without the gyroscopic stabilizing force. The stabilizing gyroscope disclosed in the ""845 patent rotates an internal flywheel at substantially a constant velocity. The gyroscope is not used to control the direction or improve maneuverability of the device.
Remote control toys typically include cars, trucks, and boats which are typically miniature versions of full sized vehicles. These remote control toys are capable of very fast speeds and are prone to loss of control during fast maneuvers over uneven terrain and during fast directional or velocity changes. Remote control toys can flip over or move unpredictably when control is lost. The directional control of remote control toys is improved when the toys are more stable.
What is needed is a toy that incorporates an internal gyroscope to improve the device""s directional control and ability to rapidly change directions of movement.